In the Heat of the Moment
by Claire-Grady143
Summary: Set right after the events of Fallen Kingdom. Claire and Owen rekindle their relationship. - Explicit!


Escaping the Lockwood Estate was easier than Claire thought it was going to be. The property was surrounded by acres of forest, so the night was not disrupted in the surrounding towns just yet.

Franklin and Zia found a car and immediately headed back to San Fransisco. Claire instructed them to stay ahead of the media on the incident when it starts making headlines. They were to report back to her with anything that may be released.

Claire, Owen and Maisie settled on making the six hour drive a little more spread out. They needed to be certain no one would be searching for Maisie.

Owen, deciding on the fact that most of the freed dinosaurs would most likely stay close to water, the trio would be safer if they traveled more inland to find a place to stay for the night.

Claire waited until Maisie's breathing deepened and she was fully asleep before making her way to the bathroom to wait for her turn to get cleaned up. She hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, the sound of the water loud in her ears. Being together for almost two years barely left any mystery between Claire and Owen. Neither of them would ever second guess just walking into the bathroom if the other was showering.

She couldn't help but smile at the memory. The easy way they moved around each other during their morning or bedtime routines. Owen always liked to shower at night. Which left Claire wiping the steam off of the mirror to wash her face and brush her teeth. Claire, preferring to shower in the morning, enjoyed listening to Owen using his electric razor to trim up his beard.

The quick movement of the bathroom door opening made Claire gasp in surprise. Was she really standing there for that long?

Owen jumped, too, unaware that Claire was standing on the other side of the door. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Claire hesitated. The smell of Owen's shampoo he picked up at the local 24-hour Walmart when getting supplies for the three of them, wafted out of the bathroom. She swallowed hard. "I was…" She trailed off unsure of what it was she was actually doing.

"You ok?" Owen watched her cautiously. His eyes searched the room and saw Maisie asleep.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just— I really need to clean up my leg."

"Here," Owen pulled her into the bathroom and shut the door. "let me help you."

Once in the bathroom, Claire stood frozen, unsure of what to do.

Owen waited, starring at Claire's hurt leg. His eyes met Claire's and he motioned towards her waist. "Take your pants off."

Claire cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, there's a nine year old on the other side of the door. I'll be on my best behavior."

Claire took a deep breath and reached for her belt buckle. She shivered when Owen's eyes dropped to watch her fingers unlatch the buckle. She swallowed hard at the way his eyes narrowed slightly when she unbuttoned her pants. Owen licked his lips and stepped forward. "Ok," Claire jumped back, her hand shooting out in front of her, palm against Owen's chest. "what happened to best behavior?"

When Owen spoke his voice was low. "You're the one stripping."

"I'm not—" Claire huffed and pointed to the doorway. "Get out."

"What?" Owen gasped. "Why?"

"This isn't the time or place for sex." Claire winced when her voice shook on the last word.

Owen's face fell serious and he nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, but Claire was right. As much as he would love to just pick up where they left off, they needed to make sure they were on the same page going forward. Especially now since there's a child involved.

"Please," Claire pulled Owen from his thoughts as she motioned towards the open door.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave. I swear."

Claire's jaw clenched. "It's not you I'm worried about."

"Knew you'd come back for more." Owen growled and closed the space between them, kissing her with more force than ever before. Claire's hands still on his chest, relaxed until her fingers gripped at the fabric of his shirt. He pulled away and smiled to himself as Claire panted for air.

Without saying anything he reached for the top of her pants and pulled them down. "Owen!" Claire whimpered.

"Relax. I'm just going to clean your leg." He reached behind her to start the shower so the water would be warm by the time he was finished.

Owen turned Claire so she could brace herself against the counter and he sunk down to his knees, causing Claire to swallow hard when his hands wrapped around her bare thigh. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the pain rather than his touch.

"Looks good. Just try not to get soap in it. I'll put more antiseptic on it and wrap it when you get out." He said once he was confident he cleaned the wound out enough. Without thinking he leaned in to kiss her thigh. Claire threw her head back and moaned, her fingers gripping the counter tight. Owen chuckled as he got to his feet. He leaned in to kiss her cheek before bringing his lips to her ear. "This is way too much fun."

"Get out."

Owen chuckled as he closed the door behind him, leaving Claire alone in the bathroom. She turned slowly to look at herself in the mirror. "Great," she groaned when she noticed the pink flush in her cheeks.

The pain in her leg overpowered her other senses and she finished undressing. She showered quickly, not wanting to be standing on her leg anymore. She dried quickly and cursed to herself when she realized she forgot to bring her clothes into the bathroom.

"Missing these?"

Claire gasped and turned to see Owen peeking in the door. He had the door opened enough to fit his outstretched hand. Her clean clothes clenched in his fist. She held the towel against her with one hand and reached for her clothes with the other. "Thanks."

Owen stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Are you dry? I can wrap your leg." He didn't wait for her to answer, running his hands up and down her arms she was in fact dry. He motioned towards the empty space on the counter, "Can you get up there on your own?"

She nodded and put most of her weight on her good leg. She hissed when she had no choice but to put weight on her leg to lift herself up on the counter.

"Here," Owen said and quickly gripped her hips to help her onto the counter. Claire swallowed hard when he settled between her knees. She relaxed slightly when she realized he was focused on her leg.

Claire held her breath when Owen's fingers dipped under her towel at her thigh. She watched his face closely. His eyes were focused on the way he was carefully wrapping her leg. She didn't notice and falter in his expression when his fingers grazed her inner thigh just under her towel for the second time.

She found herself relaxing against his touch, her heart rate picking up the third time his fingertip disappeared just under her towel. Her eyes stayed focused on Owen's face, his expression never changing. Was he unaware of his actions? Was he really unaware of just how much he was driving her crazy?

His hand moved to the back of her thigh and slid up until he was just below her ass. He held the weight of her leg there while he secured the tape in place. Moving his hand around he let his fingers linger between her legs.

Claire decided to test him and open her legs slightly wider than what they were. All her unasked questions were immediately answered when she saw the corners of his lips twitch.

His fingers inched further up her thigh and she leaned back slightly. She smiled seductively when his eyes finally met hers. They were dark with desire. Claire raised an eyebrow.

Without hesitation Owen moved his hand up until his index and middle fingers grazed her center. Claire's breath hitched and she let her head fall back. Her eyes closed when the tip of his fingers passed through her folds. His eyes stayed focused on her face, missing the way her face flushed and how her lips formed the perfect o when he pleasured her. It was this moment he couldn't figure out just out he survived so long without hearing her moaned at the way he used his fingers to fuck her.

Unable to hold out any longer, Claire threw her arms around Owen's shoulders, her towel falling around her waist. Their lips met in a fierce battle for dominance. Both understanding the time lost between them was a mistake. Without breaking their kiss, Claire slid her hands down his chest and gripped the fabric of his shirt against his sides. Claire whimpered when he pulled away from her lips and his hand disappeared from her just long enough so she could pull his shirt over his head. He brought his lips to her neck, and diving back in, picking up the pace with his fingers. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against his hand.

"I need you. Now." She growled.

"What happened to, 'not the time or place for sex'?" He asked, but Claire ignored him. She was too busy tugging at the waistband of his shorts until they fell to his feet.

"Fuck me, Owen, _now_." She demanded, gripping his cock and stroking it the way she knew he liked it.

With a growl he crushed his lips against hers and gripped her hips. He yanked her forward until she was pressed against him. He moved his lips down her neck and nipped at her shoulder when she guided his cock up and down her folds, using him to pleasure herself.

Unable to hold back anymore, he gripped his cock, Claire immediately moving her hands to grip his shoulders. He held her hips and pulled a squeak from Claire when he buried himself deep inside her. He felt her relax around him and she leaned back, placing her palms on the counter behind her. She moved her hips against his. The feeling of him inside her sent a wave of heat through her body.

Owen moved with her, matching the sway of her hips with quick thrusts. "Harder!" Claire moaned and he gripped her hips, fucking her as hard as he could. Claire bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. The sight of her breasts bouncing with each thrust was enough to put him over the edge. He felt her walls pulsing around him and he pushed even harder, bringing one hand between them to rub at her sensitive nub. "Owen," Claire panted.

A few more thrusts had them climaxing together. Unable to hold herself up anymore, Claire leaned into Owen, both of them holding onto the other tight. Claire's face was pressed into his neck. He marveled in the feel of her skin against his. They were silent for a few minuted when he noticed the wetness on his neck. "Hey," he said softly, and leaned back so he could see her face. He immediately reached up and wiped the tear that trickled down her cheek, "what's this about?"

Unable to find her voice, Claire shook her head, and pulled him against her once more. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until her tears stopped. "I can't do this again I can't watch you walk away."

"You let me go." He said softly.

"You didn't fight to stay."

"I didn't know you wanted me to."

"I've…" Claire swallowed hard. Her arms tightened around him and he followed her motion. "I don't want to be without you."

Owen shook head head and leaned back so he could look into her green eyes. "I never stopped loving you. I've lived my life not knowing you, I've lived my life with you, and I've lived it without you," he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "I want you, Claire. Whatever life we are about to create with Maisie… I want it all. I'm not going to let you slip away."

Claire leaned in and kissed him softly. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere." She wrapped her arms around him once more and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"With what?"

"The dinosaurs."

Owen yawned and shrugged. "One thing at a time. Right now we need to sleep."

Claire accepted her shirt that Owen handed her and they quickly got dressed. Stepping out of the bathroom, Claire hesitated at the foot of Maisie's bed. Her hand came up to cover her mouth, "Oh, God," she gasped.

Owen stepped behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "She's asleep." He reminded her.

They climbed into bed and Owen immediately encircled Claire in his arms. She settled against him, breathing in his scent. He brought his lips to her forehead and sighed deeply. "You scared me today." Claire stayed silent, feeling his arms tighten around her. "The hardest part out of everything we've been through the last twenty-four hours was leaving you in the display case."

"Maisie needed you more than I did. If you had stayed and moved at my pace… it—" Claire cut herself off and hid her face in his shirt. Owen waited patiently until she was ready to speak again. "By the time I made it into her room it was destroyed. I saw the gun, but you guys were gone. It would have been too late and it would have been my fault. I couldn't have that on my shoulders for the rest of my life. You saved her and that's all that matters."

Owen shook his head and kissed her hair, "You saved, us, Claire," he chuckled and shook his head, "Claire Dearing always coming in at the last second to save the day."

"I didn't do anything," Claire shook her head, "my plan didn't work this time, remember? It was Blue that saved you. I just focused the Indoraptor's attack on you with that damn laser."

Owen chuckled, "That's not how I see it. For a moment I was convinced you and Blue planned that whole thing out. You know," Owen shrugged, "you distract the thing long enough for Blue to pounce. My girls, working together."

Claire couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's it. That was our plan all along. I hitched a ride on her back up to the roof, too."

Owen's chest rumbled from his laughter. "I'd actually believe that after the T-Rex ride you took."

Shaking her head, Claire relaxed in his arms. "Glad that's all behind us now."

Taking a deep breath, Owen let it out slowly. "Not fully behind us yet."

The vision of the dinosaurs shoving through the opened door to freedom flashed through their minds.


End file.
